Daddy Derek
by Morcia2004
Summary: What happens when Derek has a little kink that Penelope doesn't know about? Will she take the bate or run for the hills when he tells her about it? *DDLG. Maybe some bondage in the near future* *I don't own anything*
1. Introducing the idea

**A/N:** 1st story hope you enjoy!..

RATED M

 **WARNING: DDLG, maybe some light bondage. Rough Sex!**

I walked through our door and seen Penelope sitting on the couch. "Hey baby." I said.

"Hi." She replied. I went and sat down next to her. She looked up at me and smiled. She started kissing my neck.

"Hold on baby." I said stopping her.

She looked up with a worried look. "I have a question." I said.

"Yes?" She said in a questioning tone.

"Have you ever thought about having a ddlg relationship?" I asked nervously.

"Uh, maybe, I'm not sure." She said.

"I'm sorry babe, I didn't mean to put so much pressure on you." I said getting ready to stand up.

"Wait." She said grabbing my hand. "I haven't thought about it, but I would like to try it now that you mention it." She says.

I smile at her. "Are you saying you want to try it with me?" I asked.

She shook her head yes. "Do you know how to do that though?" She asked.

I shook my head yes. "How do we start?" She asked me.

I sat on the couch. "Well for starters, we need to discuss the rules." I said in a stern voice.

"Rules?" She said in a questioning tone.

"Yes." I sat down next to her on the couch. "It is very important that you take these rules very seriously, do you understand?" I asked. She shook her head yes. "Rule number one you will address these parts as your 'Princess Parts' do you understand?" I asked gesturing to _down there_. She shook her head yes. "Rule two, you will address me as daddy, do you understand?" I asked.

"Yes daddy." she responded shyly.

"Always ask permission to touch your _princess parts. You are daddy's and daddy's only._ If you disobey daddy's orders, you will be punished. No bad words, first offence is a warning, second offence is a spanking, third offence I'll give you something that will fill your pretty little mouth. Always be honest with daddy because if you're not you'll get punished. Do you understand these rules?" I asked her. She shook her head yes. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked.

"Yes daddy." she said.

"Good girl." I responded and kissed me on the top of my head. "Why don't you get up here and cuddle with daddy while we watch a movie." I said.

"Yes daddy." She crawled on the couch and snuggled into my side. We were watching the movie and she started to fall asleep. When she was fully asleep I picked her up and carried her to our room and laid her on the bed and covered her up. I took off my shirt and put on some sweatpants and climbed in next to her. When I woke up the next morning I looked over to her and she was still sound asleep. I leaned over to her and kissed her shoulder and then traveled up to her neck. With her beautiful sleepy eyes. "Good morning." I said.

"Good morning." She said back. I smacked her ass.

"Good morning what?" I asked.

"Good morning daddy." She said with a smile. I gave her a kiss and she kissed back. I rolled her on her back and she wrapped her arms around my neck. I climbed on top of her and my hands went to her breast. She moaned and grinding up against my leg. My hands went up her shirt and I sat up to take her shirt off. I unsnapped her bra and threw it on the floor. My mouth found her nipple and she moaned and arched her back. My fingers went to her waistband and pulled down her shorts and threw them on the floor. I did the same with her panties. My fingers found her clit and flicked it. She jolted up and moaned. "You like that baby?" I asked.

"Yes daddy, I like that." She responded. I smiled down at her. I kissed her stomach and went down to her pussy. I spread her pussy lips apart and licked up and down. She moaned and arched her back. I flicked her clit with the tip of my tongue. She arched up into my mouth. My hands found her hips and held them down.

"Ohhhhhh, I'm gonna cum!" She shouted. I inwardly smiled and forced myself to stop.

I crawled up her body and leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "Now, be a good girl and take Daddy in your mouth and make him feel good, can you do that?" I asked.

She shook her head, "Yes Daddy." She replied. I sat up against the headboard and she crawled in between my legs. She took her hands and pulled down my boxers. She licked my cock up and down until it was hard "Ohhhhhhh baby girl!" I said. I looked down at her and took a handful of her hair and pulled it back, "Look at me princess." I demanded. Penelope looked up at me when her mouth was still sucking and it almost made me cum immediately. I stopped her and flipped her on her back and put her legs in the air. I rubbed my cock up and down her slit and the inserted it slowly into her pussy stopping every inch so she could get adjusted to the length.

"Ahhhhhh, ohhhhhh daddy!" She moaned.

"That's it baby." I said shoving my dick all of the way into her.

"You love the way Daddy's cock feels inside of you, don't you?" I asked.

"Y-yes Daddy." She said.

"Such a good girl." I respond leaning down kissing her.

"Oh my goodness, I'm gonna cum." She said.

"Yes, baby girl, cum all over Daddy's cock." I kept going in and out until I felt her walls tighten against my dick. One more thrust, she exploded. I collapsed on top of her and kissed the top of her head.

"Baby girl you were so good, I'm very proud of you." I said with a smile.

"Thank you" She said. I crawled over next to her and pulled her close to me. I looked over to the alarm clock.

"Its 10:00, we need to get up." I said.

"I know, buuuuuuuutttt…." She led on.

"Buuuuuuuutttt nothing baby." I said with a smile.

"I have to go finish doing paperwork." I said.

"Okay, well I will see you after you get back then." she said with a pout. I got up and started to get dressed. When I was finished I walked back into our room.

"Baby come here." I demanded pointing to the end of the bed. She crawled over and sat on the edge.

"When I get home, I expect you to be on your knees ready for me. Do you understand me?" I asked.

"Yes daddy." she said in the cutest tone.

 **A/N:** More coming soon! Be sure to comment if you enjoyed.


	2. Coming Home

When Derek left I laid down in our bed. My right hand slowly drifted down to my nether regions as I thought of the previous night. My hand went into my panties even daddy told me not to play with my princess parts, I couldn't help it, and I was just so horny. After I made myself cum I went to wash my hands then I heard a car pull in the driveway. I ran over to the window. I eagerly got on my knees and waited for him to come in. When he walked in he smiled. He threw down his stuff and picked me up.

"Hey baby girl." he said.

"Hi daddy" he laid me down on the bed. He got on his knees and smelled my princess parts.

"Did you play with your princess parts." he said. I looked down and nodded my head.

"You are going to have to get punished, you know that right."

I nodded my head again. He sat on the edge of the bed and pointed to his knee. I slowly got up and bent over his knee. He pulled my panties down and looked at me.

"Count them, and after every number say daddy." I nodded and his hand came down hard on my ass. I gasped.

"Ah, one daddy" *SLAP* "two daddy." once we got to fifteen he stopped. He grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled it back.

"Have you learned your lesson?"

I nodded my head."Yes daddy."

He smirked. "Good girl. Why don't we go watch some TV?" He said standing up and taking my hand. We laid there for a few minutes. My princess parts started tingling and I grinding up against him.

"What do you think you're doing?" He said.

"Nothing Daddy." I responded.

"Are you wet, whore?" He asked me. I looked down and nodded my head.

"Well, I guess we have to do something about that, don't we." He said. Derek picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bedroom. He threw me down onto the bed and then climbed on top of me. He started rubbing my princess parts and I started to squirm.

"Don't cum unless I say so, got it?" I nodded my head.

"What was that?" He asked with his hand going to my throat.

"Y-yes Daddy." I said stuttering.

"Good girl." He responded squeezing my throat tighter. His hands found the way inside my panties.

"Whose pussy is this?" He asked.

"It's yours. It's all yours daddy." I say.

"Do you want to cum?" He asked me. I nodded my head. His hand came down hard on my ass and I let out a little squeal.

"Did that hurt baby girl?" Derek asked me.

"Yes daddy." I said quietly.

"I'm sorry, but maybe next time you'll learn to answer me." He said sternly. He climbed off of me and sat in the middle of the bed. He unbuckled his pants and took them all the way off.

"You know what to do." He said. I rolled over and climbed in between his legs. I reached out my hand and took his cock and slowly stroked it back and forth. I slowly leaned down getting ready to engulf him in my mouth.

"Tongue first." He demanded. I looked up to him and obeyed. I licked up and down his shaft and then flicked his head with the tip of my tongue and then slowly took him into my mouth. His hands found the back of my head and he started to stroke my hair as he moaned.

"Oh, you're such a good girl. Ahhh, I'm so proud of you Penelope." He says while moaning. He grabbed a fist of hair and shoved my head all the way down to where his throat hit the back of my throat.

"Ah, baby girl, you look so beautiful with a mouthful of my cock." He said brushing the hair out of my face. I sucked him for a few more seconds before I felt him cum in my mouth.

"My turn." Derek says as he flips us over. He crawls down in between my legs and softly blows on my cunt. He licks up and down my slit and then plunges his tongue in. I arch up against his mouth and he holds my hips down. He starts to flick my clit and I keep groaning and moaning.

"Oh Daddy, I'm cumming!" I shout. It was a few minutes later and I began to cum again. "Mmmm, daddy…. Stop….." I said moaning.

"I'm not done." He said running his tongue over my sensitive clit once again.

"Hmmm, I've already finished more times than I can, Mmm, Daddy...Please…." I said moaning once again. He didn't even look up at me, he just kept licking and then his lips wrapped around my sensitive bud. I sat up a little and tried to scoot away. He grabs my legs and pulls me back to his mouth.

"You listen here little one. Daddy isn't done pleasing you. Now, you sit still, or I'm gonna bend you over and fuck you as hard as I please. Understand?" He said in a demanding tone. I laid there without scooting away. I came a couple more time before he stopped and crawled up to kiss my neck.

"You ready?" He asked me.

I nodded my head. "Yes daddy." I said softly.

"Good girl." Derek growled in my ear. He slammed his cock deep into my pussy.

"AH." I yelled. He kept thrusting in and out. His balls were slapping against my ass.

I was so close to cumming before he leaned down and whispered into my ear. "Not yet, baby. Hold it. Not yet. Let it keep building." He growled.

"Daddy, stop. I need to cum, it hurts so bad." I said squirming on the bed.

"Hold it… no…. I'm not going to stop or slow down… keep holding it." He told me. I closed my eyes and tried not to cum. "Hold it baby… you look so fucking hot with your eyes closed trying not to cum. Your hips thrusting against me like the horny little slut you are." He said I squirmed some before. He pinched my nipples and leaned down to my ear. "Don't you fucking cum yet." It was another minute until I felt my pussy clench on his dick. "Cum!" He commanded.

"OH, FUCK DADDY!"I screamed and I felt my juices explode around him.

"That's it baby. So good." He said collapsing on top of me. He rolled off of me and covered both of us up. "Sleep now sweetheart. Daddy will you be here when you wake up. He told me as I started to doze off.

 _ **Time Skip**_

I woke up a few hours later and heard noises coming from the living room I crawled outta bed and threw my panties on and one of Derek's oversized t-shirts. I walked into the living room and Derek was sitting back on the couch playing Call of Duty and I slowly walked over to the couch and sat next to him.

"Daddy?" I said in a questioning tone.

"Yes Princess?" He asked.

"Are you winning?" I asked.

"Yes baby girl." He said still concentrating on the game. I crawled down between his legs and pulled his cock out of his pants and started stroking his shaft up down.

"Are you still winning?" I asked again.

He started to squirm. "Y-yes baby girl." He said. I giggle and lick his shaft up and down and then put the heading my mouth and started sucking. He shakes slightly but continues to play his game.

"Baby girl…. Stop." He grunted out. I wiggle my butt and start sucking harder. He paused the game quickly and threw me across his lap and brings his hand hard down on my ass still with his cock standing straight up. "I told you to stop baby, you didn't listen. Now this is your punishment." He said sternly.

I whimpered as he kept spanking me.

"You like that don't you?" He asked. I slowly nodded my head. "What was that?" he asked yanking my air back.

"Yes Daddy!"


	3. Daddy had a bad day Penelope's POV

Both Derek and I woke up to his cell phone going off. "Morgan." He said whispering into the phone. I glanced at the clock and it read 6:37 am. "Okay, I'll be there soon." He responded as he sat up. "Where are you going?" I asked sitting up as well. "Sorry, I woke you up baby. Go back to sleep. Hotch wanted me to come in and finish up paperwork. I will be back in a little while." He said giving me a kiss. I laid back down for a little bit until I heard the door shut suggesting Derek just left. I climbed out of bed and got dressed and then made the bed. I walked into the living room and started to clean up. Before I knew it I heard Derek pull back into the driveway. He walked up to the front door and walked in. "Hi Daddy! How was…" I started to greet him. He grabbed my hair and started to rip my shirt, exposing my breast. "No talking." He demands. "Yes daddy." I said as he turns me around and bends me over and brings his hand down hard on my bottom. "I said no talking." he said again. I nod my head. He picks me up and turns me back around. "I've had a very, very bad day at work. Do you want to know why angel?" he asked, I nod my head. "Because I sat in my office all that time, thinking about fucking you." He said as he pulled off my torn shirt. "Thoughts of these sweet breast around my dick." His hands go around my neck and his fingers caress my lips. "These lips around my cock." He starts trailing his hand down going into my pants. "This wetness-" His fingers start going in and out of me. "-all over me." he finished. Now I was panting. "Are you going to make my day a happier one angel?" he asked me. I nodded my head. "You may speak now." He said. "Yes Daddy!" I shouted. "Good girl." he said kissing my forehead. He picks me up bridal style and carries me to the bedroom. Derek lays me down on the bed gently and brings his head down towards my ear. "Daddy is hard as a rock for you baby doll." He said. "Do you want me to suck your cock daddy?" I asked. He laid on the bed and I crawled between his legs and undid his belt and slid his pants off. I stroke his cock and then engulf it into my mouth. He moaned and stroke my hair. "God, you're such a good girl. I'm so proud of you." he said. He grabs a handful of my hair and shoves his cock down my throat so hard I gag. "You look so pretty with a mouthful of my cock." He grunted out. I could feel him start to pulse in my mouth. "Shit baby, I'm gonna bust in your mouth." He said. I started going faster and then I released him from my mouth. I continued to stroke his shaft as I licked and fondled his ball sack. He grabbed a handful of hair and shoved his cock down my throat. It was only a few minutes later that I felt him shoot his hot sticky cum down my throat. He pulls his cock out of my mouth and flips me over. "You're so wet for me baby girl." He said in my ear. He trails his hand down and into the crotch of my panties and tears them from my body. "AH, Daddy." I whine. "I'll buy you another pair." He said rubbing his fingers through my wet lips. He pushes down on my clit and I arch my back, and then he holds me down. "Don't cum until I say you can." He said sternly. "Daddy please? I- I don't think I can hold it." I say squirming. He lifts me up and swatted at my butt. "No; god you fucking kinky whore. Look at you, you're grinding on my hand. But you can't help it can you?" Derek said rubbing my clit faster. "N- No daddy, I'm sorry." I say moaning. "It's okay kitten, tell daddy how good I'm making you feel." He said in my ear. "Oh, you're making me feel so good daddy. I'm sooooo close to cumming for you daddy. Please let me cum." I begged. "I don't know princess, how bad do you want to cum?" He asked with a smile. "I really want to cum, so bad. Please daddy!" He leaned down and gave me a kiss. "Cum!" He demanded. He rubbed my clit harder and faster until I arched up against him and released my juices. "Good girl." He said crawling between my legs and blowing on my wet pussy. "Oooooooooo" I moaned. He started to lick my wet lips and then dove right in and then kissed his way up to my face. "You ready for daddy?" He asked. I nodded. "What was that?" He asked. "Yes Daddy" He smiled and rammed his cock into my tiny pussy. He kept thrusting into me, but it was silent for a few minutes. "Talk dirty to me." He said sternly. "I- I like when you look at me like that." I said blushing. He leans closer to me and kisses my nose. "Like how?" He asks. "Like you own me." I say blushing more. He starts to thrust into me harder, I moan louder and he growls into my ear. "I do own you." He said. He started going faster and I started to scratch his back, leaving marks and he hissed. "I'm sorry." I said apologizing for the scratches. "No, baby girl. I love when you leave marks on my body, like when you scratch my back and leave marks, it really turns me on." He said. "Really?" I asked. "Of course baby girl, it reminds me of how much fun we're having." He started to thrust slower. "Oh baby, I'm going to cum." I said. Derek pulled out of me and then flipped me over. He grabbed my hands and placed them on the bars on the headboard. "Keep them there." He said sternly as he thrusted in again. "Shit Penelope, I'm going to bust my nut in your pussy." He pounded harder. I arched my back. I pulled my hands from the headboard and touched Derek's hand, which was placed on my hip. I was so close to cumming when he smacked my hand. "Keep them on the headboard, or you will be punished. I put them back on the headboard and he pounded harder. "Ahhhhhhh, shit, Penelope." He moaned through gritted teeth. I collapsed on the bed when I felt him shoot his hot sticky baby batter deep into my pussy.


	4. AN

_**A/N**_ :

I wanted to say I'm sorry for not updating, I've been busy with school, and some family things. I am going to be going on vacation for two weeks and there's a chance that I won't have WiFi 😢😞. If I DO have WiFi then I will try to upload but I'm not making any promises. During my trip, I will be working on the stories and writing some because I don't need WiFi for that and I will probably upload when I get back. But I WILL upload sometime because I feel bad for leaving you guys hanging.

Thank you!


	5. Tied Up

After I pulled out, I rolled over and collapsed on the bed.

"Damn baby girl." I said panting.

"Was it good? Did I do a good job of pleasing you daddy?" She asked.

I pulled her down to lay her head on my chest and I kissed her forehead.

"You did a wonderful job baby. Daddy is so proud of you." I told her.

It was only a few minutes later that I looked down at Penelope and she was sound asleep. I quickly and quietly slipped out from under her. I pulled on my boxers and went downstairs in search of food. I got out a few ingredients and started cooking. I stood next to the stove daydreaming until I heard my phone ring on the counter next to me. I looked at the caller ID and immediately answered.

"Hello." I said.

"Is this Derek Morgan?" The woman on the phone said.

"Yes it is. May I ask whose calling?" I asked checking the food.

"It's Mindy calling from Kay Jewelers, and I wanted to let you know that the engagement ring you wanted sized is ready for pick up." She said.

"Okay, I will be there tonight." I replied before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I heard a voice say behind me.

"Oh, uh, nobody." I said throwing my phone back on the counter.

"Okay then. Whatcha doing now?" She asked walking closer.

"Just making breakfast sweetheart." I responded turning back to the stove.

I felt her arms wrap around my waist and she started kissing my back. I turned around in her arms and kissed her forehead.

"You missy, are too much of a distraction." I told her kissing the tip of her nose.

"I am?" She gasped.

"Yes you are, soooooo, you are going to sit right here until I finish breakfast." I told her, grabbing her waist and lifting her up on the counter.

She put her hands in her lap and smiled up at me.

"Good girl." I said kissing her head.

I turned back to the stove and finished up cooking. When that was finished I turned around and picked her up and carried her to her chair.

"I'll bring it to you in a minute." I told her.

I got a plate from the cabinet and started to fill it with her breakfast, I poured a glass of orange juice and carried it into the dining room and set it in front of her.

"Eat up." I told her.

She started to eat and I sat there and watched her, trying to think of an excuse to give her so I can go pick up the ring.

"Is it good?" I asked.

She nodded her head and I smiled. "So, uh, JJ called me earlier, and uh, she wanted me to come in and finish my paperwork." I said stuttering.

"Does she want me to come in to finish my paperwork to?" She asked sweetly.

"NO!" I said a little too quickly.

Her eyebrows furrowed and her smile went away. "Okay then." She said taking her plate and putting it in the sink.

She ran water over them and then leaned against the counter.

"When do you need to go?" She asked.

"In a few hours." I replied walking through the doorway.

"Okay." She said walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

TIME SKIP

When I looked at the clock on the wall it read 6:08.

"Okay baby girl, I gotta go. I'll see you in a little while." I said kissing her head.

"K." She said avoiding eye contact.

I walked out the front door and headed to the jewelry store.

PENELOPE'S POV

When Derek left I got up and found my phone. I quickly dialed JJ's number. After 3 rings she answered.

"Hey Pen." She said greeting me.

"Hey JJ, I was just wondering if you called Derek into the office to finish up his paperwork." I said.

"No, I didn't. Why, what's going on?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, Derek is just acting really suspicious, and he said that you called him and told him to come in to finish his paperwork." I told her.

"I'm sure it's nothing Pen." She said.

"You're probably right JJ. I'm sorry for bothering you." I said sincerely.

"Don't worry about it Penelope." She said before hanging up.

I sat back on the couch and grabbed a book. I kept glancing at the clock. It was an hour or two later when I started to fall asleep and I heard the door open. Derek walked into the living room and knelt down in front of the couch.

"Hey baby." he said and leaned in for a kiss when I stopped him.

"Where were you?" I asked him.

"Pen, I told you, I was at the office." He said taking my hand.

I pushed his hand away. "No Derek, I called JJ, she said that she didn't call you in." I told him getting up off the couch and heading to our room.

"Pen, wait a minute." He said grabbing my arm.

I pushed him away again and walked faster towards our room.

"Leave me alone." I shouted slamming the door. I walked over to the bed and laid on my stomach and buried my head into my pillow. I felt the tears running down my face. It was a few minutes later that heard a slight knock at the door.

"Go Away!" I yelled but he opened the door anyway.

"Not until you talk to me." He said sitting next to me on the bed.

"Talk to me baby girl." He said.

"No!" I yelled.

"Listen baby, I'm sorry I lied to you, but just know that I would never do anything like that to you." He told me.

"Why did you lie to me?" I asked sitting up wiping my tears.

"I can't tell you that but you'll find out soon enough." Derek told me.

"I'm sorry for assuming the worst." I said apologizing to him.

"That's okay but do you know what happens now?" He asked me. I shook my head no.

"Now, daddy has to punish you for having doubts." He told me.

"I understand daddy." I told him bending over his knee.

"No no no. We are going to do this punishment a little differently." He said.

"I want you to lay on the bed and close your eyes." He said.

He tied a blindfold around my head so I couldn't see anything and then tied a silk rope around each of my wrist and attached them to the headboard.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked him.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay. Trust me baby." He replied.

Next thing I know, he puts a collar around my neck.

"Is that too tight?" He asked.

"No daddy." I replied.

He runs his fingertips down my leg and then back up. He pulled his hand away and it is silent in the room.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" He asked bringing one of his hands down hard on my thigh.

I gasped and yanked my leg back.

"I asked you a question." He said sternly.

"No daddy, you didn't give me permission to talk." I choked out.

"That's right. Then why did you?" He asked.

"I-I don't know." I said stuttering.

"Yes you do." He said running his fingers over my breast.

"I just wanted to know where you were."

"Why?" He asked.

"Be-because I thought you left me." I said stuttering again.

"I would never leave you tied up like this baby girl, do you understand?" I slowly nodded my head.

"Do you know what your punishment is yet?" He asked. I shook my head no.

"Excuse me?" He said through gritted teeth and bringing his hand hard down on my thigh.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Do you have an attitude missy?" He asked squeezing my thighs.

"No daddy."

"Good girl, that's what I thought." He said.

"Now, I don't want you to cum until I say so." He said climbing between my legs.

He grabbed the crotch of my panties and tore them off of me as I gasped. He lifted my legs up in the air and dove his tongue in. I arched up against his mouth

"Ohhhhhhh daddy." I moaned pulling on the restraints.

I started to clench around his tongue when he slapped my ass.

"Don't you fucking cum yet." He demanded sticking a finger inside of me, and then two.

He started to finger me roughly. "Hold it!"

"I- I can't!" I screamed before squirting everywhere.

I arched my back and then collapsed on the bed panting.

"Didn't I say hold it?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I couldn't daddy. I tried." I replied with my bottom lip quivering.

I felt the bed dip as he sat down next to me. "Baby girl, don't cry." He said taking the blindfold off.

He undid the collar and the restraints and cradled me in his lap.

"Do you think your punishment should be over?" He asked me.

"Yes, Please." I whispered. He kissed my forehead and laid me on my side of the bed.

I crawled under the blankets and started to doze off. Derek wrapped his arms around me and buried his head in my neck.

"Good night baby girl." He said whispering.

"Good night."

I only slept an hour or so, when I woke up I turned over to see Derek laying on his back with his hands behind his head. I sat up slowly and my eyes roamed his body, noticing he still had a hard member from earlier. I slowly and quietly climbed in between his legs. I leaned down and kissed his dick through his boxers and then pulled them down until his long hard dick flopped out. I licked up the shaft and he started to groan as I smiled to myself. I took the head in my mouth and sucked. Derek bucked up in bed and I giggled.

"What are you doing missy?" He asked me.

"Well daddy, I'm giving you pleasure." I replied.

"Yeah, I got that, but why?"

"Well because you gave me pleasure earlier and you didn't get any in return." I replied.

"Baby, that's okay. You don't need to give me pleasure. It's all about you." He said getting up.

"No, I want to do this." I told him pushing him back down.

I continued to suck and bob my head up and down.

"Oh fuck baby girl. You're gonna make me cum." He moaned out.

I went down and licked his balls and then continued to suck up his long hard shaft.

"Shit, Penelope." Derek said groaning.

I felt him pulse in my mouth as he groaned and then he shot a hot stream of cum down my throat.

"Damn, you give the best blowjobs ever." He said.

"Well, hotstuff I'm glad you liked it."


End file.
